A Fated Meeting
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: It was at a cliff that hey met. Fine and Rein were at the princess party as well as a certain person with blue hair. Fine try's to look for the mysterious person that was her life saver. My first fanfic! No lemon! Now the whole fanfic is complete! I changed chap 7.
1. The Cliff

Chapter 01: The Cliff

By: _Kiku Nakamura_

Summary: It was Princess Party. Fine and Rein were at the princess party as well as a certain person with blue hair. Fine try's to look for the mysterious person that was her life saver. The Sunny Kingdom and Moon Kingdom have been really close friends for many years. Will another relationship make them even closer? FineXShade- main pair, ReinXBright-supporting pair, AltezzaXAuler- supporting pair

Author's Note:  
>This is my first fanfic please don't write bad comments onigaishimas(pretty please)! Arigatou Mina( thank you everyone). I'm sorry if you are a ReinXShade fan or FineXBright fan! :) There will be NO LEMON! The characters are in middle school all ages are 14.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own. There I said it.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

It's been a year since fine was looking for her mysterious life saver. She had fallen from a cliff. Today was the Annual Princess Party but her mind was still on her mysterious saver.

Fine and Rein were in their balloon to go to the Moon Kingdom of the Fushigi Boshi where this year the planet was electing the best princesses. While Fine and Rein were dancing in the balloon- it wasn't really a good idea... Fine was thinking of the certain blue haired person dressed in a knee-long coat. Rein was thinking of her "Bright-sama". Fine had always said that Rein was lucky to know the identity of her crush. Hitomi (A/N:Hitomi is an OC and is the princesses' servant) was starting to say "Careful Fine-hime, Rein-hime," when the two princesses suddenly lurched to one side of the balloon. Hitomi and Poomo were about to fall and have a crash landing again like all the other years like when they were in Elementary School. Ouch! Thanks to Poomo's skills over the years they had all skidded to a stop. Everyone bumped their head on the wall of the balloon. But that was not enough for the balloon; it jerked violently around and fell due to the pressure from when Poomo stopped. Fine, Rein, Poomo and Hitomi quickly evacuated the pink balloon.

Fine's POV  
>I wish he could save me from this happening all the time. I wish you were here. I have fallen for you. Can't I at least know who you are? I really miss you even though I don't know your identity. I want to at least thank you.<p>

~xxx~

I was in the forest picking flowers. A butterfly landed on one of the flowers. It had such a unique pattern. I can't help myself before I knew it I was following the butterfly.

Rein was behind me screaming "Be careful! You are about to-". Before Rein could finish talking, I saw that I was no longer walking on the cliff. I fell. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.  
>I thought I was going to die until I landed on something soft but firm. Before I knew it I was in a blue haired boy's arms. I was embarrassed but I couldn't be any more grateful. "Thank you kami-sama(god)" I said in my head. A minute later after he checked me over, he put me down. Then he saw Rein coming and went away. He left me there dazed.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Thank you all for reading. Can you guess who the boy is? Will Fine find her mysterious prince at the party? If you want to know please review. I was gonna make this a one shot but the story needed to be made over time. If you people don't review then I won't continue. I need as much support as possible because this is my first time writing a fanfic.


	2. An Appearance

Chapter 02: An Appearance?

By:Kiku Nakamura

Author's Note:  
>Hi guys thanks for the reviews from PosotiveCharm416 and akira. Here is the next chapter. Tell me if you like it… and no flaming. As usual there will not be any lemon!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime. I do not own the characters. I just own the storyline  
>Rein's POV<br>I feel sad for her. She doesn't even know which Kingdom the person is fr- "Ahhhhhhhh! I'm falling really quickly now."

Boom!

"Bright-sama save me!" I was creating my story: the balloon was falling and most likely have a crash landing… again. But in the end, Bright-sama would be here to catch me. I am pretty sure that Fine was thinking something similar to what I was thinking though… Fine is so reckless and a tomboy. If she hadn't followed that butterfly she wouldn't of have fallen down. But the good part about the slip is that she now has a crush. I feel both happy and sad for her. She only knows his name- Eclipse, but not which kingdom that he com-

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I'm really falling this time. Don't panic is what I told myself. But I can't I'm being too frantic.

BOOM!

"Ouch!"I screamed. I had hit my head on the wall of the balloon again! Damn it!

Then the door of the balloon opened. I saw Bright-sama's hand reaching out. I grabbed it and pulled myself up slowly. I like the feel of my hand in his. It fits perfectly in his. I'm totally love struck.

Fine's POV

The door opened…

I saw Bright with someone else. Blue haired. I think I remember the hair and the eyes. Hmmmm… where from? Could it be? No way right? He spoke. "Are two Fine-hime and Rein-hime of the Sunny Kingdom? I am Shade." He said. I saw Bright gently let Rein get up. I wish someone could be like Bright for me. Then when I turned my head away from the pair, I saw a hand too.

"You are Fine-hime right? Are you okay?" He looked so much like him. "And those two still in the balloon are Hitomi, your royal servant and Poomo right?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. He too also let helped me get up. "Thank you very much" I said. He reminded me so much of him but he was also so not like him.

You look so much like him, I thought again.

"Sorry, Fine-hime. Did you say something?" he asked.

Author's Note:

So how did you like it? I think it was kind of okayish. I hope you like it. Please review. I am trying to upload the chapters for you guys ASAP. Sorry for the short chapter.

Bye, Kiku Nakamura


	3. It Can

Chapter 03: It Can't be can it?  
>By: <em>Kiku Nakamura<em>  
>Author's Note:<p>

Thanks to my reviewers and private messagers I hope you guys like this chapter. I am sorry for the shortness of this. The same as always no LEMON even if I rated it a K+.

Fine's POV

I hope it's him. I mean like it's already two years since he last saved me. Even though it is two years I still remember his features very clearly. Shade looks a lot like Eclipse.

If the person that saved me is called Eclipse and is mysterious there is no way that Shade can be Eclipse can he? Wait a second I have been talking to Shade all this time but who is he?

"Who are you, Shade?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I am Shade."

"I mean who are you?"

"You will find out later." And with that he walked away. That reply made no sense to me. How someone say that and just walk off? It's too mysterious. Wait he looked a lot like Eclipse. I wish Shade was him. I must tell Rein.

"Rein!" I dragged the flirting Rein away from Bright.

"What is it, Fine?" Rein asked me.

"You know Shade, he looks a lot like Eclipse. His hair, his eyes, all the features on his face. When he turned around I'm pretty sure he's Eclipse." I said to Rein.

"Let's follow him" Rein said back to me.

"Let's not follow him just yet. We should go after the Princess Party or else Hitomi and Poomo will follow us. Besides, it will cause suspicion if we are not at the party." I said.

"Great plan Fine. You are so smart!" Rein complimented. And with that our plan was settled.

Author's Note:

How did you like it? Please review. Comments and reviews always help! Suggestions are good too. When will Fine know that Eclipse is Shade? Keep on reading and you will find out eventually

~xxx~Kiku Nakamura~xxx~


	4. Is it Really You

Chapter 04: Is it Really you?  
>By: <em>Kiku Nakamura<em>

Authors Note:  
>There have been 231 hits and 67 visitors so far for the four days. Thanks to isanimes for favoriting this story. You are the only one that did from my reviewers. Thanks to all those who reviewed too. I am starting to work on an either a Yumeiro Patissiere or Futago Hime fanfic based on Rapunzel. I promise you guys that I will finish this fanfic probably by February. But if you guys don't review I don't think I can keep the promise though. School is really busy but I will tell my friends to check over the story. Please no flaming, suggestions and reviews welcome but can suggestions not be harsh?<p>

Fine:I am so excited for this chapter  
>Shade: Just get on with the story!<br>Me: Wait I have to do the disclaimers!  
>Rein: Kiku Nakamura doesn't own the animemanga  
>Me: But I do own the storyline.<br>Bright: Now with the story... Please  
>Me: Okay thanks, Bright<p>

After the Princess Party

Normal POV  
>"Aww... Altezza won again" Rein said to Fine.<p>

"Focus Rein, focus. You must focus on what we have to do" Fine said back to Rein.

"What do you two have to do?" Bright asked from behind startling Fine and Rein.

Rein's POV

I felt startled hearing Bright's voice all of a sudden. But it felt comforting in some sort of way.  
>Then, Fine interrupted my thoughts by saying "Oh, Bright I lost something. I have to find it. And Rein is coming with me, right Rein?"<p>

"Ummm... Yes that's right, Fine. Bye Bright-sama we better hurry before night time." I managed to say.

Fine's POV

Well at least Rein could cover that good enough I thought. She was usually all girly-like and clumsy. Though since Rein and Bright were in a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship I think he believes her good more. Well don't they have to though? They have to believe each other. They can't be faithless or else what do they really have? Even though I haven't been in those kinds of relationships I've heard and read of it. I feel bad that I am the reason that Rein has to lie to Bright.

Flashback - at the Princess Party  
>King Hiroto and Queen Moon Malia came out from the inside balcony into the ballroom. They were then introducing Milky and someone else..<br>"We now welcome Milky-hime and Shade-ouji of the Moon Kingdom, the king and queen said.

Then, I saw Milky and Shade come out. Shade with his yellow moon colored cape I saw earlier. His crown was in place. He was so nice-looking. I think I liked him, but then Eclipse already took my heart unless you are he... Oh I forgot to tell Rein that I realized Shade was the prince of the Moon Kingdom. "Rein, did you see Shade up on the balcony or is it me?" I asked.

"Oh, Fine it is Shade up there. WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"Rein-hime please be quiet." Hitomi said.  
>"You just said that Shade is up there." I whispered to Rein.<p>

"Wait what?" we both said at the same time.  
>Then Shade saw us and waved. People all around us kind of all started waving. Then I pointed to myself and mouthed "me?" and he nodded. I felt my face starting to get warm. What's wrong with me?<p>

Flashback end

"Umm bye, Bright," I said kind of questioningly.

Gotta get on with the plan.

"Let's go to his room first." Rein said. I nodded back to Rein. Then with that me and Rein walked down the hallway.

Bright: Do you people think that long chapters are boring?  
>Me: Bright... I don't think so.<br>Rein: Don't say that you are starting to act like Shade. Bright please don't.  
>Shade: What did you just say?<br>Fine: Stop Shade!  
>Me: Please review and see you next time!<p>

~xxx~Kiku Nakamura~xxx~


	5. Finding the Right Room

Chapter 05: Finding the Right Room

By: _Kiku Nakamura_

Author's Note:

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait for chapter 5. I was reading other fanfics for inspiration to come in mind and have a good idea from out of nowhere. I would like to thank my buddies lavenderbluestar123, BlueSinger730 and last but not least hanazaki462anime! Thanks to hanazaki462anime, lavenderbluestar123, PositiveCharm416, isanimes, kawaiinekochanx, and cute'lildevil15 for either favoring me and the story or alerting me and/or the story. And I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the chapters before this. Please review guys even if it's anonymous. Btw if you don't have an account you can still review stories. Like I said before I wanted to create a fanfic based on Rapunzel for FBNFH or Yumeiro Patissiere. Also chapter 5, 6, and 7 supposedly was going to be one whole chapter then I realized that would be too long and I needed cliff hangers! PLZ R&R!

Hitomi: Fine-hime, Rein-hime please do your homework.

Fine&Rein: Sorry, Hitomi-san we have to act in every chapter of Kiku-chan's fanfic. That is work already Hitomi-san don't you think?

Shade: You know I have to act too right?

Bright: T_T… I don't have to act in this chapter...

Poomo: Kiku Nakamura just owns the storyline, not the characters, the anime, or the manga.

Me: I would love to, though but it is rightly belongs to... I don't remember. I will wish on Christmas for it to be mine but it will never be granted… ha…

~Normal POV~

Fine and Rein slowly walked down the hallway, looking for signs of a secret passage way or Shade's room. Fine and Rein were dodging from wall to wall. Very, very SUSPISIOUS looking.

~Rein's POV~

Fine and I were walking, kind of mysteriously, like we were bandits or robbers. I laughed when I saw Fine dodging from one side of the wall to the opposite side of the wall moving really quick. She looked like she was from a detective movie and someone who said "The coast is clear".

I started giggling. Then Fine had to hold me in order to make me stop my giggling fit.

~Fine's POV~

I pulled Rein toward to me and held her to stop her silly giggling fit. After Rein stopped laughing I heard Milky's voice.

"Why are you guys still here?" Milky said.

Good thing that it was easy for me to make things up. I was a natural at winging.

"Um… Milky, me and Rein let Shade borrow something. He said it was in his room and told us to get it." I said quickly. I really hoped it sounded convincing.

"And… you want me to tell you were his room is?" Milky asked. Milky was so smart I said to myself.

"Yes please" Me and Rein said at the same time, as usual.

"Take a right when you see the kitchen, and the second room is Shade's room". Milky was so sweet.

"Thanks, Milky" I said gratefully.

Then I had a feeling. What was it? I don't like sneaking on someone but, this is an important mission. Then a tinge of sadness washed over me and I saw Shade nodding from my memory for the third time today. What is wrong with me? It felt nice when I was with him but then I already had Eclipse taking my heart away. I really wish you two are the same person. I hoped. But who knows it was true or not.

Then I realized me and Rein had reached _his _room.

Thanks guys for reading. And sorry for the late update. There are too many essays to write at school and a pile of homework awaits me. So please review. I will say it again if you don't have and account you can still review by pressing the button marked, "Review". I appreciate the reviews I get!


	6. Searching

Chapter 06: Searching  
>By<em>: Kiku Nakamura<em>__

Author's Note:

So here we are at chapter 6. Thanks to ellsweetella for the alert. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter five. I hope you like this chapter! As I said before... I AM DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS! I know that many of you read but please review. Review make my day especially after I go home and had tests at school :). Anonymous reviews also accepted! Again I would like to thank my friends BlueSinger730, lavenderbluestar123, and of course my editor as well as friend, hanazaki462anime.

Fine: Why do I seem like a thief? *Still looking at script*

Rein: No it seems like you are more of a detective to me.

Shade: Why do you have to sneak into my room?

Bright: Cause it says so in the script.

Everyone except Shade: DUH!

Me: Now stop the argument. Shade do the disclaimer… or else I will start telling everyone to talk about how dumb you are. Or make you do embarrassing things. Got it?

Shade: Kiku Nakamura does not own us or FBNFH.

Fine: Please Review and Enjoy!

Bright: I am not in this chapter… again... T_T

Fine's POV

"Rein, stay outside to watch guard. I'll go in instead."

I felt bad sneaking up on someone who might be Eclipse. But then I realized that is why it is so important. It was the point of the mission.

I opened the door and was looking around in his closet. I was looking for his coat and outfit. Then, I was going too fast and made a book fall.

Then the book case that it came from moved away. A dark passage way was revealed… Since, I was curious and wanted to know more about Shade I walked down the steps.

After I stepped down sparks flickered on into a full fire from the small sparks in torches mounted on the wall. Then after the fire was lit up the book case closed from behind me.

I hurried down the passage. When I got down I saw…

Author's Note:

So that was a cliff hanger. I am pretty sure you guys know what Fine saw though. If you haven't, continue reading. But if you know already continue too! For the next chapter I am going to skip the first author's note. I am pretty sure you guys want to know what's going to happen and stop reading my author's notes. So for the next chapter there will only be the disclaimer.


	7. Inside the Palace

Chapter 8: Inside the Palace

By: Kiku Nakamura

A/N: Hey guys Kiku here! So did you like chapter 7? . Did anyone notice that Shade is being extra nice to Fine? Is it OC-ish. Tell me by reviewing. Happy reading and please R&R!

Fine: Kiku are you going to stop writing the story soon?

Me: I am sorry, Fine this fanfic is going to end in Chapter 10 the longest Chapter 11. But I might do a sequel if you guys review for me.

Rein: Please make a sequel!

Me: Maybe if people review more and Shade and Bright beg me.

Rein: Bright-sama please tell Rima to make a sequel! Please?

Bright: Maybe…

Fine: Please Shade I want there to be a sequel for "A Fated Meeting"

Shade: No, I will not beg someone who will write horrible stories.

Me: Oh come on guys I don't want you four to be fighting over me to write stories.

Poomo: You completely forgot about me throughout the story… But whatever Kiku Nakamura does not own FBNFH or the characters including me!

* * *

><p><strong>Rein:<strong>

I woke up. Then I saw Bright. We were in the garden of the Moon Kingdom. Bright was in a chair and my head was on his lap. I still felt weird even though he was my boyfriend.

"Why are you here Bright? I thought you went back to the Jewelry Kingdom." I said to Bright.

"I was worried about you and I had a feeling something went wrong. Then, when I was walking in the hallway looking for you then I saw up collapse." Bright said caringly.

I said "Thank you," I said. My face got redder when he told me he was worried about me.

**Fine:**

I woke up feeling tired. I felt a rush of memories rush back to me. Feeling shock from what Shade had said, and falling from the steps. Falling? Really, did I _have _ to fall in front of my crush. I've fell many times but it was in front of Bright. So, I guess this is what Rein feels every single time. I feel guilty for making fun of her when she complained about it. Have to tell her sorry.

Wait Shade said that he was Eclipse. Oh. My. Gosh. All of this information was still being processed through my brain. When I almost couldn't take it and before my head exploded a familiar voice asked me something.

That voice was almost like a tune and sounded like harmony when we talked to each other even though it was only as few hours we met.

"Huh?" I asked, not hearing the question that had been asked. "Excuse me. What did you say?"

"Are you okay?"

I looked around and saw flowers Rein, Bright, and Shade. Wait what REIN, BRIGHT, and SHADE?

PLEASE R&R! Onegaishimasu!


	8. Shooting Star Spring

Chapter 09: Explanations

By: Kiku Nakamura

Author's Note:

So here we are at chappie 9. Oh, how I don't want this story to end. Just to let you guys know the next chappie, chapter 10 is the last chapter. How I wish I could make A Fated Meeting. I still have of Fine in an Old Tower and that one-shot I still owe my dear readers. I hope you guys will the fan fiction. The title is The Cliff of a Meeting. So far I have over 380 visitors for the last month of 2011, December.

Fine: Do you think everyone liked this fan fiction by Rima-Kiku, Rein?

Rein: I hope they did!

Bright: Well we should get their answer…

Shade: Let me ask the question. Did minna (everyone) that read this dumb and cheesy fan fiction like it?

Me and Fine: Please help us prove Shade wrong and I might help you guys with something or I can make a one-shot for you. I will tell you what anime or manga that you can choose from for the one-shot on my profile.

Me, Fine, and Rein: Please review. The crew behind the scenes gets power from your reviews!

Poomo: Kiku-chan doesn't own anything other than her own ideas that includes the story line for this story but not the characters themselves or Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime.

Fine's POV

"Wait a second! Why am I in the Moon Kingdom's flower garden?" I asked Rein, Bright, and Shade.

"Shade told me you fainted," Rein answered me.

"Oh… Also Bright, why are you here?" I questioned Bright.

I noticed that Bright was blushing after I asked the question. I just poked into somewhere, where I wasn't supposed to. Then, Bright opened his mouth and said "I had a feeling that you guys were in danger or something.-"

"When you said 'you guys' don't you mean just Rein?" I asked teasing him. I saw him blush even more this time.

Bright continued with his story saying "Anyway, when I was walking down the halls of the palace I saw that Rein was falling backwards."

I was in deep thought imagining how Bright caught Rein. 'Rein is so lucky how she has someone who is her most impotent person' I thought.

Rein's voice interrupted my thoughts. Shade, are you the Eclipse my sister was looking for?"

Shade's POV

Rein asked me something I wasn't prepared for. She just asked me, if I was the Eclipse that Fine was looking for.

'Wait, what's with 'the Eclipse'? Why did she emphasize it?' I wondered. Oh shoot, I had to answer. I opened my mouth but nothing came out of it.

Then I heard Fine's sweet voice. "Yes, Shade is the Eclipse".

Bright and Rein gasped at me. "Fine, isn't Eclipse the person that you spent a whole year looking for?" Bright asked my dear Fine.

I felt shocked that Fine looked for me as Eclipse for one full year. I thought that she had looked for me for just a little amount of time.

"You're wrong Bright, I never gave up, not a year ago." That honey sweet voice of Fine said. That surprised me even more than I already was. Then the feeling of being surprised turned into happiness. What's this feeling? Oh god what is wrong with me?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So guys feelings are getting more and more complicated and mixed up. But the next chapter is the end. It's a great ending though. I hope you guys will like it. The one shot is going to be uploaded after chapter 10.

Fine: SO… Shade you really do like me don't you?

Shade: What if I do?

Me: Aw you guys look sooooooooo cute with each other. It's nice seeing you like this because you are my favorite couple in this anyway.

Bright and Rein: I have a feeling that we are being forgotten again…

Me, Fine, and Shade: No!

Fine: So Shade do you like me?

Shade: Find out for yourself, baka.

Fine: Shade! I told you not to call me a baka. You seem a lot nicer in the story.

Shade: It's because Kiku-san makes me a lot nicer.

Bright and Rein: Since we are forgotten anyway… Please review.

Me: Arigatou gozimasu for reading my stories minna-san. 


	9. Thanks!

Thanks Everyone!

Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu-desu! I would like to thank everone for reviewing, faving, and alerting _A Fated Meeting. _I really do thank everyone. When anyone reviewed, put it on their favorites, and alerting the story, I was so happy. To show my graditude I would like to thank every single person listed below.

First, my editor who I see every single day at school, hanazaki624anime. Thank you very much Yeji-chan! Then, my best friends who gave me inspiration on the love story portion BlueSinger730 and lavenderbluestar123. Thanks I whole lot.

Now for everyone who reviewed! I really do appreciate ever single one of you who reviewed. If I miss you please private message me.

Chapter 1- akira, PositiveCharm416, isanimes, BlueSinger730, hanazaki426anime, and CresentMoonSpirit.

Chapter 2- Moonshine Wish, felicity1774merriman, and isanimes

Chapter 3- isanimes, CresentMoonSpirit, and PositiveCharm416

Chapter 4- Moonshine Wish, isanimes, Madoka, PositiveCharm416, and CresentMoonSpirit

Chapter 5- isanimes, and PositiveCharm416

Chapter 6- isanimes, and PositiveCharm416

Chapter 7- Ellsweetella, isanimes, PositiveCharm416, shana176534, and CresentMoonSpirit

Chapter 8- Wow only one!, PositiveCharm416

Chapter 9- PostiveCharm416 and star

Chapter 10- isanimes, PositiveCharm416, star, CresentMoonSpirit

PositiveCharm416 reviewd the most and isanimes comes in second.

Now to the favs! Favorites- CresentMoonSpirit, cute'lildevil, hanazaki416anime, isanimes, kawaiinekochanx, PositiveCharm416, and shana176534

And alerts! Alerted by- CresentMoonSpirit, Ellsweetella, hanazaki462anime, isanimes, and PositiveCharm416.

Arigatou gozaimasu! AND THAT WAS MY FIRST FANFIC! Thank you everyone!


End file.
